The present disclosure is related with an image forming system provided with a portable terminal and an image forming apparatus allows operation from the portable terminal.
In a typical technology, an image forming apparatus is operational by using a portable terminal, such as a smart phone and a tablet terminal. A user can set up printing on an operation screen displayed on the portable terminal. If a determination button is pressed, a print setting is transmitted to the image forming apparatus. Thereby, based on the print setting, printed matter can be output from the image forming apparatus.
Also, as a typical example, technology for informing a battery of the portable terminal having been exhausted is proposed. If the portable terminal cannot be operated by battery exhaustion, or the like, an operation part of an image forming apparatus is operated, directly. Thereby, a print setting can be input.